Chapters w. Schemes listed by founding and legion
The chapters who have schemes listed by founding and founding legion. I am gonna paint one miniature of each of these. The list also includes what suit of armour I am gonna give the miniature. A few fanon chapters are in there as well. INCOMPLETED By founding 1st Founding *Alpha Legion *Black Legion **Luna Wolves **Sons of Horus *Blood Angels *Dark Angels **The First *Death Guard **Dusk Raiders *Emperor’s Children *Imperial Fists *Iron Hands *Iron Warriors *Night Lords *Raven Guard *Salamanders *Space Wolves *Thousand Sons *Ultramarines *White Scars *Word Bearers **Imperial Heralds *World Eaters **War Hounds 2nd Founding *Angels of Absolution *Angels Encarmine *Angels Porphyr *Angels Sanguine *Angels Vermillion *Angels of Redemption *Angels of Vengeance *Angels of Vigilance *Aurora Chapter *Black Consuls *Black Templars *Blood Drinkers *Brazen Claws *Crimson Fists *Doom Eagles *Eagle Warriors *Emperor’s Shadows *Flesh Tearers *Genesis Chapter *Grey Knights *Iron Knights *Iron Snakes *Marauders *Mortifactors *Novamarines *Praetors of Orpheus *Rampagers *Raptors *Red Hunters *Red Talons *Red Wolves *Revilers *Silver Skulls *Soul Drinkers *Space Sharks *Storm Lords *White Consuls *Yellow Jackets 3rd Founding *Executioners *Flesh Eaters 4th Founding * 5th Founding * 6th Founding * 7th Founding * 8th Founding *Mantis Warriors 9th Founding * 10th Founding *Astral Claws 11th Founding * 12th Founding * 13th Founding *Blood Vultures *Death Spectres *Exorcists 14th Founding * 15th Founding * 16th Founding * 17th Founding * 18th Founding * 19th Founding *Avenging Sons *Steel Confessors 20th Founding * 21st Founding *Black Dragons *Fire Hawks *Lamenters *Legion of the Damned *Minotaurs *Sons of Lucifer *Tiger Claws 22nd Founding *Disciples of Caliban *Iron Fists 23rd Founding *Carcharodons *Imperial Harbingers *Marines Errant *Star Phantoms 24th Founding * 25th Founding *Fire Angels *Scythes of the Emperor *Star Scorpions 26th Founding *Mentor Legion *Praetors of Nocturne *Storm Giants *White Panthers Unknown Founding *Angels of Fire *Angels of Iron *Black Wings *Blood Ravens *Blood Swords *Brazen Minotaurs *Brotherhood of a Thousand *Children of Purgatos *Consecrators *Crimson Guard *Dark Crusaders *Dark Eagles *Dark Hands *Dark Hunters *Dark Sons *Death Eagles *Death Knights *Death Strike *Deathwatch *Doom Legion *Doom Warriors *Emperor's Hands *Emperor's Hawks *Emperor's Spears *Emperor's Warbringers *Fire Lords *Flame Eagles *Golden Gryphons *Guardians of the Covenant *Hammers of Dorn *Hawk Lords *Heralds of Ultramar *Hospitallers *Imperial Castellans *Imperial Paladins *Imperial Stars *Imperial Talons *Invaders *Iron Lords *Knights of Blood *Knights of Dorn *Knights of Gryphonne *Knights of the Raven *Liberators *Lion Warriors *Marines Exemplar *Masters of Protelus *Metamarines *Night Watch *Omega Marines *Rainbow Warriors *Reclaimers *Red Legion *Red Templars *Relictors* *Revilers *Shadow Wolves *Skull Bearers *Sons of Dorn *Sons of Jaghatai *Sons of Malice *Sons of Orar *Star Dragons *Storm Callers *Storm Hawks *Storm Wardens *Storm Warriors *Storm Wings *Subjugators *Taurans *The Pyre *Tigers Argent *War Bearers *Warmongers *Warrior Adepts *White Minotaurs *White Templars By Founding Legion Blood Angels *Angels Encarmine *Angels Sanguine *Angels Vermillion *Blood Drinkers *Blood Swords *Flesh Eaters *Flesh Tearers *Knights of Blood *Lamenters Dark Angels *Angels of Absolution *Angels of Redemption *Angels of Vengeance *Angels of Vigilance *Consecrators *Disciples of Caliban *Guardians of the Covenant Imperial Fists *Black Templars **Red Templars **White Templars *Crimson Fists **Crimson Guard **Celestial Guard *Emperor's Warbringers *Excoriators *Executioners **Iron Champions **Skull Bearers *Fire Lords *Hammers of Dorn *Iron Fists *Iron Knights *Knights of Dorn *Shadow Wolves *Sons of Dorn *Soul Drinkers *Subjugators Iron Hands *Brazen Claws *Emperor's Shadows *Red Talons *Sons of Medusa *Steel Confessors Raven Guard *Carcharodons *Dark Eagles *Death Eagles *Flame Eagles *Hawk Lords *Imperial Talons *Knights of the Raven *Raptors *Revilers *Storm Hawks *Storm Wings Salamanders *Black Dragons *Storm Giants Space Wolves * Ultramarines *Aurora Chapter *Avenging Sons *Black Consuls *Brotherhood of a Thousand *Doom Eagles *Eagle Warriors **Marines Errant *Fire Angels *Genesis Chapter *Heralds of Ultramar *Howling Griffons *Imperial Reavers *Iron Snakes *Liberators *Metamarines *Mortifactors *Novamarines **Dark Sons *Omega Marines *Sons of Orar White Scars *Sons of Jaghatai Unknown/Other *Angels of Fire *Angels of Iron *Black Wings *Blood Ravens *Brazen Minotaurs *Brotherhood of a Thousand *Children of Purgatos *Dark Crusaders *Dark Hands *Dark Hunters *Death Knights *Death Strike *Deathwatch *Doom Legion *Doom Warriors *Emperor's Hands *Emperor's Hawks *Emperor's Spears *Emperor's Warbringers *Golden Gryphon *Hospitallers *Imperial Castellans *Imperial Paladins *Imperial Stars *Invaders *Iron Lords *Knights of Gryphonne *Liberators *Lion Warriors *Marines Exemplar *Masters of Protelus *Night Watch *The Pyre *Rainbow Warriors *Reclaimers *Red Legion *Relictors* *Sons of Malice *Star Dragons *Storm Callers *Storm Wardens *Storm Warriors *Taurans *Tigers Argent *War Bearers *Warmongers *Warrior Adepts *White Minotaurs * All A Alpha Legion Angels of Absolution Angels Encarmine Angels Porphyr Angels Sanguine Angels Vermillion Angels of Redemption Angels of Vengeance Angels of Vigilance Aurora Chapter Astral Claws Avenging Sons Angels of Fire Angels of Iron B Black Consuls Black Templars Blood Angels Blood Angels(Pre-Heresy) Blood Drinkers Brazen Claws Blood Vultures Black Dragons Black Wings Blood Ravens Blood Swords Brazen Minotaurs Brotherhood of a Thousand C Crimson Fists Carcharodons Children of Purgatos Consecrators Crimson Guard D Dark Angels Death Guard Dusk Raiders Doom Eagles Death Spectres Disciples of Caliban Dark Crusaders Dark Eagles Dark Hands Dark Hunters Dark Sons Death Eagles Death Knights Death Strike Deathwatch Doom Legion Doom Warriors E Emperor’s Children Eagle Warriors Emperor’s Shadows Executioners Exorcists Emperor's Hands Emperor's Hawks Emperor's Spears Emperor's Warbringers F Flesh Tearers Flesh Eaters Fire Hawks Fire Angels Fire Lords Flame Eagles G Genesis Chapter Grey Knights Golden Gryphons Guardians of the Covenant H Hammers of Dorn Hawk Lords Heralds of Ultramar Hospitallers I Imperial Fists Imperial Fists(Pre-Heresy) Iron Hands Iron Warriors Imperial Heralds Iron Knights Iron Snakes Iron Fists Imperial Harbingers Imperial Castellans Imperial Paladins Imperial Stars Imperial Talons Invaders Iron Lords Imperial Reavers K Knights of Blood Knights of Dorn Knights of Gryphonne Knights of the Raven L Luna Wolves Lamenters Legion of the Damned Liberators Lion Warriors M Marauders Mortifactors Mantis Warriors Minotaurs Marines Errant Mentor Legion Marines Exemplar Masters of Protelus Metamarines N Night Lords Novamarines Night Watch O P Praetors of Orpheus Praetors of Nocturne Q Omega Marines R Raven Guard Rampagers Raptors Red Hunters Red Talons Red Wolves Revilers Rainbow Warriors Reclaimers Red Legion Red Templars Relictors* S Sons of Horus Salamanders Space Wolves Silver Skulls Soul Drinkers Space Sharks Storm Lords Steel Confessors Star Phantoms Scythes of the Emperor Star Scorpions Storm Giants Shadow Wolves Skull Bearers Sons of Dorn Sons of Jaghatai Sons of Malice Sons of Orar Star Dragons Storm Callers Storm Hawks Storm Wardens Storm Warriors Storm Wings Subjugators T The First Thousand Sons Tiger Claws Taurans The Pyre Tigers Argent U Ultramarines V W White Scars War Hounds White Consuls White Panthers War Bearers Warmongers Warrior Adepts White Minotaurs White Templars X Y Yellow Jackets Z 166 Schemes * Mixed Geneseed